


Add a bit of caramel to our gingerbread house.

by Envys_Erotica



Series: Your lips make the sweetest of lies (i wish i could taste them). [2]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Caught, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy, I honestly didn't know toffee and caramel were different, Idiots in Love, Kissing Games, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envys_Erotica/pseuds/Envys_Erotica
Summary: Hyun Soo loved Eun-Hyuk, he wasn't afraid to say it. He loved him at night, midday, morning, night, 3 am, 11 pm, summer, autumn, winter, spring, hail, snow, rain, or shine. But in moments like these, moments when it felt like it was just the two of them, moments when the warmth of his lips rivaled the warmth of the sun's gentle rays...well he just loved him.Eun-Hyuk felt the other mind wander, he always knew, he could always tell. He knew because when Hyun-Soo's mind began to wander his grip would tighten, ever so slightly. And the hand that was once simply resting on his waist had begun to press ever so slightly.-Last part of the series but can also be read as stand alone so dw.-
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Cha-Hyun Soo
Series: Your lips make the sweetest of lies (i wish i could taste them). [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Add a bit of caramel to our gingerbread house.

It was a sunny afternoon, the type where the gentle rays just about managed to calm each boy's pulsing minds. 

Eun-Hyuk and Hyun Soo lay beside one another on a white duvet

"Toffee?" said Hyun Soo as he lay beside Eun-Hyuk on their shared king sizw bed.

The sun was streaming through the window and it was past midday but neither boy could find it in themselves to care let alone start being functioning members of society, I mean society wasn't even a thing anymore.

Eun-Hyuk continued to stare at the other before making a sound of dispute. All it took was that and that smug look on his lips to have Hyun Soo leaning in again.

Eun-Hyuk leaned back slightly, though still cautious not to fall off of the bed, and tutted while smiling softly at the other.

"I told you, you only get one."

Hyun Soo turned dramatically so that his eyes were facing the ceiling before letting out an exaggerated groan after he turned back so that he was facing the boy and began to pout slightly.

Eun-Hyuk cursed the other silently, Hyun Soo knew he couldn't resist his big doe eyes and especially not when his lips formed a small pout. Eun-Hyuk tried to hold out but he was only human.

And so he leaned closer to the other and allowed his eyes to flutter to a close. The gentle press of Hyun Soo's lips always seemed to melt the tension that gripped Eun-Hyuk's mind and the gentle hums the boy would let out like a lullaby even more so. 

Hyun Soo loved Eun-Hyuk, he wasn't afraid to say it. He loved him at night, midday, morning, night, 3 am, 11 pm, summer, autumn, winter, spring, hail, snow, rain, or shine. But in moments like these, moments when it felt like it was just the two of them, moments when the warmth of his lips rivaled the warmth of the sun's gentle rays...well he just loved him.

Eun-Hyuk felt the other mind wander, he always knew, he could always tell. He knew because when Hyun-Soo's mind began to wander his grip would tighten, ever so slightly. And the hand that was once simply resting on his waist had begun to press ever so slightly.

Eun-Hyuk began to pull away and made no attempt to hide the smile which began to bloom on his lips as he watched Hyun-Soo lean forward and chase the kiss until he finally too pulled away with gentle grumbles.

"So? Last chance." Whispered Eun-Hyuk who watched as the other's brows knit closely together and felt the pressure on his waist grow.

"umm..." replied Hyun Soo as he desperately tried to search his Cumulus clouded brain, before whining.

"That's not fair. How am I supposed to get anything from that? Maybe we should try again?" Hyun Soo suggested already leaning in for another and yet again pouting when Eun-Hyuk smirked and shook his head at the other.

"...Caramel?"

"Ding!Ding!Ding!" replied Eun-Hyuk

"Wait really? I already said caramel though?!"

Eun-Hyuk shook his head "No. You said toffee."

"What's the difference?"

"Toffee is mainly sugar and butter."

"I didn't even know we had caramel, and I thought you didn't like it because I remember you saying it was 'overly sweet'."

"Yeah but you like it so it's fine. Plus you wouldn't know how it tasted on me so I thought it would be the best option."

Something about the way Eun-Hyuk had spoken so casually of purposely making himself taste sweeter just for Hyun Soo (even if it was just so that he could win the game) unlocked something within him. So, when Eun-Hyuk asked what he wanted since he won (though before he was going to use it to get out of doing the dishes for a month), he had one thing on his mind.

He moved wordlessly and in seconds he was on top of Eun-Hyuk with his legs bracketing the other. 

At first, Eun-Hyuk looked surprised, he'd expected the other to use his wish to get out of doing laundry not this...okay, that was kind of a lie since he did know that the game had a 37% chance of making Hyun Soo needy and then, in turn, a 21% chance of him using his wish to doing something about it.

Their lips met suddenly and tasted just as sweet but aside from that, it shared no similarities. Whereas the last kiss was slow and almost dissolving this one was hot and melting. 

Eun-Hyuk was rarely beneath him usually Hyun Soo filled that position, but on the off chance he was, it was probably because Hyun Soo felt so much heat in his veins the only other thing he could do to let it out would be to turn.

It would happen for obvious reasons like he was angry or the extra rush of adrenaline from a close call had nowhere to go, but it also happened for...other reasons.

Like when he saw Eun-Hyuk flushed and murmuring in his sleep while having a wet dream, or when he felt Eun-Hyuk's hard-on as he pushed him against a wall, or even when they were kissing and Eun-Hyuk accidentally let out a small sound of satisfaction.

It didn't happen often, but when it did by the end of it both were breathing heavily.

His tongue licked Eun-Hyuks bottom lip pleading for entry and Eun-Hyuk let him in. Hyun Soo's tongue slid in his mouth and scraped at his teeth before meeting with Eun-Hyuk's tongue.

Hyun Soo wanted to hear him, needed to hear him and so he removed his lips and placed them on his kneck. There he began gently nipping and biting at his soft skin.

Eun-Hyuk knew Hyun Soo wanted to hear him, but it felt like a game, and Eun-Hyuk had just lost the last, plus he hated losing.

Hyun-Soo knew he was resisting and so he bit down harder on the other's kneck and pressed his hand slightly into the other boy's hardening member. 

It was so sudden that Eun-Hyuk had no time to bit his lip as not to allow the sound to escape, as soon as the sound left his lips he felt as the hand on his member began to move.

At first, it was slow, but as the kiss continued both boys became erratic. Eun-Hyuk buried his head in the other's neck before bringing his hand to Hyun Soo's member.

He couldn't help but smirk into his neck as he felt the wet warmth. Hyun Soo had been so focused on the other he hadn't even realized that he himself was in a similar position.

Hyun Soo kissed him like he wanted to devour him, as he gently rocked his hips and quickened the pace at which his hand moved on the other. 

They were both close, so close that they didn't see the edge.

It all became a blur. A blur of sounds, tastes, wants and needs. The rush of warmth and white noise crashing over the two like a wave.

Hyun Soo stayed breathing heavily over him, drinking in the site that he rarely ever got to see, before laying down beside the boy and entangling their fingers.

Eun-Huk silently brought Hyun Soo's hands to his lips and laughing as the boy's face flushed rose after doing all of that. The silence which filled the air however was broken by a banging on the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO HAVE SEX FIFTY FUCKING TIMES A DAY WHAT WAS THE POINT IN FINDING US?!" shouted Lee Eun Yoo (Eun-Hyuk's sister who was currently wishing she had never told her stupid older brother that he should go back for Hyun Soo.)

Both boys turned to one another wide-eyed and horrified as they had yet again forgotten that they no longer lived alone. As if that wasn't bad enough they continued to hear Lee Eun Yoo mumble about how the rest of the residence was sure to have heard them.

Somehow the pained expression on Eun-Hyuk's face even looked cute to him, and so he leaned in again for a much softer kiss, before whispering to his love,

"You taste sweeter."

"You love it."

"Yeah, and so do you."

And for once it was okay that "I love you" had been unsaid because they were together, not just Eun-Hyuk and Hyun Soo but all of them, because the sun was still high in the sky, because both their hands felt so perfect entangled and because in a sense in their own way it had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!!!!!, thank you so much for reading this fanfic but also (for those who did) the story as a whole, I really hope you enjoyed it, and if you did then please tell me in the comments (though you don't have to ❣️❣️❣️) or give this fic a kudos
> 
> If you have any suggestions, want to see more fic's for your otp or just want a new tv show/book recommendation then pllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzz don't be afraid to DM on instagram at envys_erotica.
> 
> So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and the collection as a whole, and I hope you have an amazing day/night!
> 
> As always I'll love you regardless, Bye!!! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


End file.
